


Love Potion No.9

by DumplingJendukie97



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97
Summary: Chaeyoung came upon a real love potion. Which she used for Jennie's boyfriend to love her. But it so happens the wrong person drinks it and they fell in love with Chaeyoung. And to Chaeyoung's bargain, it's Jennie.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. A Trip To The Carnival

It was a warm Wednesday evening and a festive one for many, as tonight was the first night the carnival was in town. It was an old fashioned country fair type carnival with rides, games, all the trappings of a typical Midwest country fair.

Irene insisted up and down that they go the first night. In fact, she held her breath until everyone agreed. So the whole group piled into two cars and went. The air was warm and filled with the sounds of laughter and music from the carousel. A soft breezed blew the smell of hot salted peanuts and freshly popped popcorn down the long midway. The group, even Jennie, was having a good time.

Seulgi had spent 40 dollars at a midway dart-throwing fame and won Irene a sizable stuffed bear. Lisa didn't even have the heart to tell her that the stuffed Bear probably would have cost her 5 dollars at the local toy store. In any case, Irene was happy, with her new stuffed bear and loads of cotton candy she was presently consuming.

Lisa was having fun with the various rides. Hanbin and Jennie were having a good time as well. With his arm around her shoulder, the couple lazily walked down the midway seeing what there was to see.

Lagging slightly behind was Chaeyoung, having a decent time but bothered by one thing. The simple fact that Hanbin's arm was around Jennie and not her. Chaeyeoung honestly wanted to be everyone's friend. She even wanted to be Jennie's friend. Though the tempered cat-like eyed girl rarely showed any regard for her. But with Hanbin she wanted to be more than a friend. She wanted to be Hanbin's girlfriend but, Hanbin was in love with Jennie and Chaeyoung sadly accept the hand that fate had dealt out.

As she was walking behind the group, by chance, she spotted what appeared to be an old fashioned gypsy wagon tucked neatly behind the midway. On the side a large banner said.

"Madam Roux - Fortunes told, Potions sold, see or change your destiny"

Chaeyoung thought how fun it would be to have her fortune told so she called out.

"Hey, I'm going to have my fortune told, anyone, want to come with me?" Chaeyoung said pointing to the wagon.

"Hey Park, if you're going to be so gullible to give money away that easy, then won't you give me some," Jennie said acidly.

"I'll go," said the slightly hyper Irene.

So the pair ran to the gypsy wagon where a young girl with wavy dark hair and typical gypsy clothes sat outside the wagon.

"I'd like my fortune told, is Madame Roux around?" Chaeyoung said, with a half giggle.

The girl looked at her with a broad smile. "I'm her granddaughter, Kathy. She's not around but, I'd be happy to read your fortune. She taught me everything she knows. I'll even give you a half-off discount of any of our potions."

"Sold."

The gypsy girl-led Chaeyoung and Irene into the wagon wherein the center of the small room was a round table with a black tablecloth. On the table sat a large crystal ball. All around the room, there were pieces of gypsy art, bottles with unknown substances in them. The whole place looked straight out of an old movie.

"Sit, please." The gypsy girl said, pointing to two chairs in front of the table as she sat behind it.

"So where do you go to school?" The gypsy girl asked.

"Seoul's Arts High," Irene answered.

"How much is it?" Chaeyoung asked.

"10 dollars but you can pay me when it's done. You may want to buy one of our potions or charms. All very real, and quite powerful," The girl said in a smooth voice.

Chaeyoung nodded with a smile, it seemed like it was all in good fun. "Okay, read my fortune."

The gypsy girl looked at Chaeyoung with a rather mysterious look. "Ok, Miss what is your name?"

"I'm Park Chaeyoung and this is my friend Irene."

The woman asked Chaeyoung to put out her hands which she carefully examined. She said something in what sounded like Hungarian as she waved her hands. The girl pulled out a deck of Tarot cards and had Chaeyoung touch the deck.

With an amused expression, Chaeyoung watched as the woman placed down 3 cards and then looked into the crystal ball.

She turned a card which was "The sun." That puzzled the gypsy, as the card was supposed to be The Lovers. The gypsy girl had set up the deck ahead of time. But continuing on, the girl then gazed into the crystal ball and began to speak in a low voice.

"You... Miss Park you're an entertainer, No... wait... A singer. You want to be a star. you will have great success in your chosen field. Many millions will buy your albums."

Chaeyoung was mildly impressed that the woman knew she was a singer. That was because the gypsy girl happened to remember Chaeyoung from the platinum music awards which she happened to watch.

The girl turned a second card which was, The lovers. The gypsy assumed she had switched the two cards when setting up the decks as "The Sun" card was supposed to be second. "Your heart belongs to someone else but you have a rival for his affections. I see black and pink in the form of this rival." The girl had observed the group earlier and noticed Chaeyoung eyeing Jennie's boyfriend. The girl had also noticed the color of clothes Jennie had been wearing.

Now Chaeyoung was a bit more impressed, as Jennie was wearing all black and pink this evening.

The third card she turned over was "The Tower", which the gypsy looked at rather curiously. That wasn't the card that was supposed to be there. It was supposed to be the card, "The wheel of fortune." That card's presence was very strange indeed, The gypsy thought.

The Tower card, of all the Tarot cards, was the most ominous; its presence could mean disaster, sudden change or great upheaval. Its presence sent a chill up the gypsy's spine, as there wasn't even a Tower card in that deck. She had purposely left it out. Again she assumed she had made a mistake in preparing the deck.

But the gypsy kept going and began to speak. "Love will come to you, but perhaps not in a way you may expect but, it is coming and soon." The gypsy wasn't even sure why she said what she said, but she knew it was the truth.

"There is your fortune, I hope it is satisfactory." She said with a smile. The gypsy made mental note to double-check her tarot decks the next time.

"We'll you said love is coming to me but, I doubt the one I want loves me, maybe it will be someone else," Chaeyoung said with a shrug.

The gypsy smiled. "How about a love potion?" Just 4 drops and once they consume it they will fall madly in love with the first person they see. I promised you half off. Only 10 dollars."

Chaeyoung decided to play along as the gypsy had called the fact that she was a singer. "Okay, I'll take one love potion."

The gypsy smiled widened. "One coming right up. It has enough for 4 doses."

For a minute the gypsy looked about amongst a shelf of bottles but seemed to not be able to find the bottle she was looking for. After a moment she looked in the box near the floor. "Ah, here it is." The girl said as she placed a small green bottle on the table. The potion bottle had the word Love engraved on it.

Chaeyoung picked up the bottle, noting how it seemed to sparkle for a moment.

"This will be 20 dollars total." The gypsy girl said.

Chaeyoung pulled a 20 out of her purse and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you," She said as she moved to leave.

"You are welcome." said the gypsy girl.

A short time later Chaeyoung rejoined the group near the edge of the midway.

"So did you get your fortune read Park? I'll bet that was pretty dismal." Jennie said with a smirk before she planted a kiss on Hanbin's cheek.

Chaeyoung just put her hand on the love potion in her pocket and smiled. Even though it wasn't real, Chaeyoung was a bit hopeful that love might be coming her way.

"She said Love was coming my way, I liked the sound of that."

"Whatever," Jennie dismissively said, as she moved to kiss Hanbin.

2 hours later the carnival was closed and the carnival's people were cleaning up and counting receipts.

Kathy the young gypsy girl was sitting on the step to her wagon, looking quite pleased as her grandmother came up.

"So Kathy, how did you do on your first night alone?" The old woman said.

"I did great. I read 7 fortunes sold a couple of good luck charms and even one of the love potions in the green bottle to some girl."

Kathy's grandmother quickly froze. "What did you say? Green bottle?" She said cautiously.

"Uh... yeah, I couldn't find the normal red bottles, so I found a green one. Just a bit of Karo syrup, some food dye and a bit of Jack Daniels right?"

"YOU FOOL!" The old woman hissed angrily.

"What?" asked the now confused girl.

"I told you, ONLY sell the red and blue bottles. They are just the normal fake potions. You just sold that poor girl a REAL love potion."

The girl turned pale. "Oh, God... What do I do?"

"Well. First, you owe me 100 dollars for that potion, which you will work off. Second, you need to find that girl and get that potion back. It's too late tonight but you find her tomorrow. Do you have any idea where she was from?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I do. But grandmother, that same girl I sold the potion too, something odd happened when I read her fortune."

The old woman turned a curious eye to the girl. "What?"

"The three cards she was supposed to draw were, The Lover, The Sun and The Wheel of fortune. I set up my deck, just like you taught me. I'm sure I packed the deck right."

The old woman suddenly had a look in her eyes as if she knew what was going to happen next. "What cards actually came up?"

The girl looked stunned for a moment as her grandmother knew what had happened. "The cards that came up were... The Sun, The Lover and The Tower. Grandma, I didn't even put the Tower card in the deck."

The old woman thought for a moment, "Chance or Fate decided to play tricks tonight. That girl is in store for a love she'd never expect in a million years. You need to find her tomorrow and get that potion back. Pay her back double her money if you need to. Otherwise, that girl will be playing with very powerful forces indeed. Love potions are not to be taken lightly."


	2. Cupid's Arrow

Chaeyoung was in decent spirits when she got home, despite the fact that the sight of Jennie all over Hanbin was rather sickening to her. Jennie, in fact, had been all over Hanbin this particular evening.

However, her spirits fell when she got home. As she walked into the living room, she could see her parents were standing by the kitchen glaring at each other.

Chaeyoung know instantly she had walked in on an argument. Nowadays, her parents argued a lot. Especially since it was revealed the previous year that her mom had an affair with her dad's partner.

The marriage held, but only barely. It pained Chaeyoung to no end to see how far apart her parents had drifted. From happily married to just plain out of love to downright resentment. Chaeyoung was sure they were still together, just for her and Alice's sake.

"Did you have a good time at the carnival, Chaeyoung?" Her mom asked with a polite smile that attempted to cover the tension that was plainly visible in the room.

"Yes, we all had a good time. You'll see I'm home in time," Chaeyoung answered as she walked into the kitchen.

"We'd rather you'd have gone Friday when you don't have school but you've done well in your classes so we thought we'd cut you some slack." Her dad said as he moved to the kitchen table.

Chaeyoung went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the counter. A moment later her mom moved to the table as well. Chaeyoung knew that the second she'd leave the argument would start right back up. As she opened her water she spotted two freshly brewed cups of coffee sitting on the counter.

 _If anyone needs a love potion, it's my mom and dad_. Jennie thought sadly to herself. A moment later, for some reasons she didn't quite understand, Chaeyoung poured one dose each mug, when her parents weren't looking. At this point, Chaeyoung would have done anything to save her parents marriage; ever pouring a fake potion into her parents' coffee.

"Better than nothing. Who knows this crazy stuff might actually work." She thought with amusement.

"Chaeyoung sweety, could you hand us our cups of coffee please." Her mother asked.

Chaeyoung nodded and carried the two cups to the table and said good night, which her parents kindly responded in kind.

As she walked up the stairs she heard her father remark, "The coffee has just a hint of mint. I like the flavor. Is this some kind of special blend?"

Chaeyoung's mother took a sip. "No, perhaps there was a mix-up with the label."

Chaeyoung kept going and just as she got to the door she heard the argument begin to start up again.

"So much for a miracle love potion." Chaeyoung sighed as she shut the door behind her.

Chaeyoung got ready for bed and went to sleep. lamenting the lack of love in her life and in her parent's marriage. The next morning she woke, dressed and got ready as she did every day but when she got downstairs, she noticed something was off.

When she came down at 7, always either one or both of her parents would be there eating breakfast. When they were both there, they would just eat in silence and occasionally glare at each other. But today it was only Alice eating a bowl of cereal and she looked oddly tired.

"Hey Unnie, where's mom and dad and why do you look so tired?" Chaeyoung asked as she poured herself a bowl.

Alice looked at her incredulously and pointed upstairs. "You didn't hear all that last night, mom and dad kept me up half the night. I finally moved downstairs and slept on the couch. I couldn't stand listening to it anymore."

Chaeyoung looked at her sister in surprise, "I didn't hear anything, was it that bad?"

Alice took a long drink of her orange juice. "Of course you wouldn't hear it; you sleep like the dead. It was terrible having to hear all that."

Chaeyoung lowered her head sadly, "I hate it when they fight."

Alice burst out laughing, "Fight... Fight... you think they were fighting, are you kidding?"

"Uh... don't they always fight, as they have been for the last 10 years."

Alice laughed even harder, "I'm used to the sound of them fighting, that doesn't bother me in the slightest. The reason I said it was terrible to listen to was, that I had to listen to them fucking half the damn night. Nobody and I mean nobody wants to hear their parents have loud sex in the next damn room. It will take me a month to get that sound out of my head. They're still up there sleeping."

A look of total shock quickly came across her face. "What!"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know what the hell got into them, but whatever issues they've been having lately don't seem to be issues anymore. Believe me, I'm happy as a clam to know they're getting along." Alice groaned at this point. "But I just don't want to hear it."

At this point, Chaeyoung saw her mom and dad at the top of the stairs, they were both in bathrobes and appeared to have just gotten up.

"Alice, Chaengie. Your father and I decided to sleep in and spend the day together. We both called in sick to our jobs today. You have everything you need for school?"

Chaeyoung blinked nodded, it was then she noticed that they were holding hands.

"Good, see you two later." Her mom said.

"Have a good day, girls." Her father said with an oddly childish grin.

A second later they were gone, followed quickly but the shutting of the bedroom door.

Chaeyoung and Alice just looked at each other in amazement. For the first time in probably 10 years, their parents seemed to be acting as if they were really in love.

 _THE POTION!!_ Chaeyoung quickly thought as she ran upstairs to grab it. As she made it to the entrance to her room, she heard the faint sound of moaning coming from her parent's room.

Though comforting to know her parents were back in love, Chaeyoung found the actual sound of it rather repulsive. She quickly ran into her room and grabbed the bottle off the dresser.

"Holy Shit, you actually work." She said to the bottle. Not wanting to hear the sounds of her parent's marriage as it came roaring back to life. Chaeyoung quickly went back downstairs, with the bottle in her pocket.

On the ride to school, Chaeyoung ignored her sister's chattering and thought about the potion. _I figured it was some water with food coloring. I'd never believed it would actually work._ Still part of Chaeyoung was skeptical. Her parents could have somehow managed to get past all the issues that had built up in the last 10 years.

So as she walked across the school parking lot, Chaeyoung figured she'd take one of the two remaining doses and test it. If it worked she knew exactly who she'd use the final dose on; Park Sooyoung.

She had an idea for a good test subject. In her scriptwriting class is a girl named Yeri. She is best friends with a girl named Joy and they have been friends forever. But everyone knows that Yeri loves Joy, but she only considers her a friend. Instead, Joy likes to date large primitive jerks that her like garbage. Whenever one tossed her aside, Yeri unfailingly helps pick up the pieces of her shattered heart as she loves her. But her heart is broken every time she runs off to another jerk. Chaeyoung did think that Joy was a nice and kind person; she just had a terrible taste in men. Chaeyoung had Joy in two of her classes and they talked from time to time.

Chaeyoung liked Yeri, she was a bit geeky, but she practically worshiped the ground Joy walked on and she was always there for her. Chaeyoung felt very bad for Yeri and decided she would play cupid.

Yeri and Joy almost always sat outside school talking and having coffee before classes started. Today as Chaeyoung observed, was no exception.

Chaeyoung put the bottle in her hand and cheerfully walked up to Yeri and Joy. "Hey Yeri, Hey Joy, how are you two doing today?" Chaeyoung asked as she sat next to Joy.

"Great, we were just hanging," Yeri said.

"You really should go to the carnival. I went with Lisa, Hanbin, Irene, and Seulgi. We all had a blast." Chaeyoung said cheerfully.

"Yeah, My new boyfriend Sungjae is taking me tonight," Joy said with a smile.

Chaeyoung could instantly see a look of pain flash across Yeri's face, as she said, boyfriend. Joy, of course, didn't notice.

A moment later Chaeyoung put one dose of the Love potion in Joy's coffee when she wasn't looking. Chaeyoung chatted with them about school until the moment Joy took a drink.

"Joy don't you just love Yeri's shirt. It looks so cool." Chaeyoung said quickly in order to get Joy to look at Yeri. She looked at her shirt with a shrug and then into her eyes for a moment. But much to Chaeyoung's disappointment nothing happened. A moment later she was chattering on about Sungjae her wonderful new boyfriend.

Chaeyoung excused herself a moment later and headed to her first class. As she walked in the school, she spotted Jennie making out with Hanbin up against his locker. Chaeyoung only sighed and went to her first class.

"It must have been a fluke. At least my parents are happy." She said sadly to herself.

After the 2nd period, Chaeyoung noticed something. It was Yeri and Joy in the hallway and they were holding hands. Chaeyoung actually did a double-take to see they were holding hands. Not to mention a huge smile on Yeri's face. As Chaeyoung watched from down the hallway, she saw them say something to each other, quick kiss and separated.

Chaeyoung quickly went up to Yeri. "Hey Yeri, what gives. Wasn't she dating some guy named Sungjae?

She just threw up her hands excitedly. "It's the strangest thing. After 1st period she finds me and tells me she loves me. That I'm her soulmate and she's sorry she didn't realize it until today. She told me she broke up with Sungjae, then she kissed me. I've loved her since the 4th grade, I've seen her date one asshole after another each time my heart gets stomped on. But now she loves me and I'm going to treat her like she deserves to be treated. I gotta get to class. This is the best day of my life."

With that Yeri, happily walked down the hallway.

Chaeyoung pulled out the nearly empty bottle and looked at it. "Fuck! Holy Cow, I have a real love potion."

Coincidently, Chaeyoung looked up to see Hanbin and Jennie down the hallway. They were holding hands, looking like a happy couple. Jennie had a smug look on her face like the world was her oyster.

"I'm going to steal Hanbin from you Jennie, and wipe that smug look right off your face," Chaeyoung said to herself.

"How exactly are you going to steal Hanbin from Jennie?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Chaeyoung spun around to see Irene, standing right behind her.

Chaeyoung held up the bottle. She just had to tell someone and Irene already knew about the potion so Chaeyoung told her. "Remember that love potion I bought at the fair last night?"

Irene looked at the bottle. "Uh... Yeah. So what. Even I know those things aren't real."

Chaeyoung excitedly held up the bottle. "You don't understand. This one is real. I used it on my parents and they are totally back in love. I then used on Park Sooyoung and she's now in love with Yeri."

"Oh that's good, she's a total Jerk Magnet. Yeri's too nice." Irene said, seemingly to half believe Chaeyoung.

"Now I'm going to make Hanbin fall in love with me," Chaeyoung said in almost a giddy tone.

Irene's smile quickly faded. "If you're telling me the truth and I'm not totally sure you are, then I wouldn't do that. You're dealing with Jennie and Love and other powerful things that can't be totally understood." Irene could occasionally be very wise, which she was now.

However, Chaeyoung was undeterred. "Please don't say anything Unnie. I can treat Hanbin so much better than Jennie."

Irene huffed. "I do know you would treat Hanbin like a prince. So I won't say anything. But if it blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

It was at lunch Chaeyoung decided to strike. She watched and got the same cola that Hanbin did, then made a point to sit next to him. Jennie who was on the other side of Hanbin gave Chaeyoung a cold look that could make the sun freeze but otherwise said nothing.

Jennie was watching Hanbin like a hawk during most of the lunch so Chaeyoung didn't get a chance to do anything. Only with about 10 minutes left, Jennie started to talk to Lisa about a project she was doing for her Music theory class.

Chaeyoung then put the last of the Love Potion in her drink and with a quick move, switched it with Hanbin's. Her heart was racing, as she hoped no one would see the switch. Only Irene did, but other than a disapproving frown, she said nothing.

At that moment, by chance, Chaeyoung moved her elbow and accidentally knocked her purse off the table. As Chaeyoung bent down to pick up her purse a hand reached for the cup with the love potion.

But the owner of that hand, with black nail polish, wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and had grabbed the wrong drink. She was too busy paying attention to Chaeyoung and mocking the younger girl for being a klutz. She didn't even notice the funny mint taste in the drink.

Chaeyoung picked up her purse, shrugged off Jennie's insult and looked to see if the cup had been drank from. Chaeyoung grinned as she saw it had. Chaeyoung then immediately tapped Hanbin on the shoulder, who quickly looked at her.

"Hey Hanbin, can I have your notes for yesterday's Theatre Tech class. I misplaced mine." She asked looking deeply into his eyes.

Chaeyoung noticed no noticeable change in Hanbin, he just made a half-smile and said, "Sure, come by my locker when lunch is done."

What Chaeyoung failed to notice, was the odd stare that Jennie was giving her. It was a rather glassy-eyed expression with her mouth hanging open. Paying no attention to Jennie, Chaeyoung walked off and waited for the potion to take effect and Hanbin to be hers.

Jennie meanwhile, for reasons she could not comprehend, couldn't help but watch Chaeyoung as she left. Her eyes firmly locked on the younger girl's ass. It was unsettling to Jennie that she couldn't help but look at the younger girl. Even more so, that she very much liked what she saw.


	3. You Break it, You Brought It

**Chaeyoung**

I headed to my locker confident that soon Hanbin would be mine. Sure Jennie would be steamed, but I didn't care. If she had bothered to be my friend. I may have not done what I did. But as she has said more than once, "We're not friends."

Since we're not friends, that I don't feel bad about stealing her boyfriend. Okay, I feel a little bad but I'm still going to do it anyway.

I stopped by my locker and grabbed my books for the next couple of classes. Then I headed to Hanbin's locker to get the notes I supposedly needed to get. I just wanted to see if the potion has taken effect yet. I guess it takes at least a few minutes to take effect. The potion didn't seem to affect Joy or my parents right away or seemed to at least.

I walked confidently to Hanbin's locker where he was pulling out some notebooks. I put my best smile on as I walked up. Jennie was standing behind him, eyeing me oddly. She's always looking at me suspiciously when I'm around Hanbin. Disregarding Jennie, I walked up to Hanbin and looked him in the eye.

"Got those notes? I'll have them back tomorrow." I said.

He nodded and pulled out a notebook, which he handed to me. "Here you go Chaeyoung."

As I took the notebook, I looked right at him. He acted as he always did, friendly but nothing more. I thought that the potion may take longer to do its thing, with a bit of disappointment.

It was then I looked at Jennie who was quietly staring at me. She said nothing and just kept eyeing me. I thought her stare was odd, as it was not her usual look of scorn. She appeared to be simply studying me with great interest. But I wasn't interested in Jennie, so I said thanks and kept on going to my next class.

I looked back as Hanbin put his arm around Jennie and gave her a kiss.

"Come on Love Potion, do your stuff," I said out loud to myself.

The next class was Seungri's class and today I sat in the back. I didn't feel like getting called today. I had to act like a fish yesterday and he said I was rather unconvincing. Lord knows, what he'll have me acting like today.

A minute later Jennie and Hanbin walked in. Hanbin had an odd look of disappointment on his face. Jennie still had that strange look on hers. My spirits perked up as I thought, perhaps something may be starting.

But much to my surprise, they sat next to me. They have no occasion when there was no space elsewhere, but it rarely happened. it was even stranger when Jennie sat between Hanbin and me.

 _Heh... I get it. She doesn't want me to be next to_ _Hanbin_ _. Protecting her man so to speak_. I thought as a smug look came to my face. _Won't be your man much longer Jennie._

Soon after, Seungri climbed into the window and started to lecture on death scenes. I kept glancing at Hanbin who seemed to be paying rapt attention to the lecture. A moment later I suddenly felt something on my leg.

Cautiously I looked down to see, much to my utter shock, it was Jennie's black fingernail polished hand. I instantly froze with a deer in the headlights look on my face. The hand was resting above my knee. I couldn't move my eyes ways from the most improbable of all things, Jennie's hand resting calmly on my leg.

Then it began to move ever so slowly, much like a spider. Jennie began to move the hand up my leg. It sent an odd tingle that went through my whole body. I wanted to run in fear, but I was completely paralyzed.

What was going on? Jennie was touching me! I somehow managed to remove my eyes from her hand. To Jennie and Hanbin. Hanbinwas still firmly paying attention to the lecture.

Jennie was not paying attention to the lecture. I could see her brown eyes looking back at me with a look I'd never seen from her before. It was a soft tender look.

It was then that moment I had a horrible realization.

Hanbin isn't in love with me JENNIE IS!

My fear was confirmed a second later by two things.

First, she mouthed to me with her blood-red lips. "Hey, sexy."

The second was the fact that her hand had reached my crotch and she didn't pull it away. She then started to reach into my crotch.

Freaking out, I suddenly jumped out of the chair and blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

The whole class suddenly roared with laughter, including Seungri, causing me to turn a nice shade of bright red.

"Then pee Chaeyoung. I like how you didn't beat around the busy by asking if you could be excused. You got right to it and said you had to pee. By all means, Chaeyoung, pee in good health" Seungri said with enthusiasm.

I didn't think it was possible for me to turn redder, but somehow I managed to. I had been utterly humiliated and had an insane girl fall in love with me all in the span of 5 minutes. I didn't want to think what doom would befall me next. I just needed to think for a moment, so I ran to the bathroom.

Once I got into the bathroom, I could properly freak out. I began to pace nervously in front of the long mirror as I took an assessment of what happened.

"Jennie was mocking me when I dropped my purse. She must have accidentally drank Hanbin's drink and fell in love with... ME! Oh god. The craziest meanest girl in school now wants me." I quickly sputtered out to myself.

A moment later I heard the door open and close and the sound of someone standing behind me.

"Hello Park." said a voice I didn't want to hear, in a rather sultry tone.

My mouth opened as I started to panic but nothing but an "Ah" came out of my mouth. I spun around to see Jennie leaning up against the wall. There was an unmistakably seductive look in her dark cat-like eyes.

"Uh..." I began to stammer. "Uh... Hi Jennie. Fancy meeting you here."

Jennie took a step forward and quietly put some lipstick on. She then quickly checked herself in the mirror, before looking back at me.

"You know I never really gave you much thought until today Park. How could I have been so stupid, not to truly notice you."

I took about 3 steps backward. Jennie quickly took 4 closer to me. Her eyes were fixated on me with an intensity that I didn't think possible for a person. Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Your hair, your lips, those cheekbones, your smile, the way you constantly annoy me, your ass and your nice compact breasts"

I quickly looked down at my breasts. Okay, they're not the biggest pair of boobs on the planet but I thought there decent sized. Even madly in love with me, she managed to insult me.

"It's everything about you and more that I love." She said in a low husky voice, as she advanced on me like a wild animal that was cornering its prey.

Sure enough, I realized I had been nicely backed into a corner with a grinning Jennie advancing on me. I wanted to be her friend, but this was too much. Just the way she was mentally undressing me with her eyes was to weird.

"Jennie... You don't know what you're doing. Think of Hanbin, your Boyfriend." I said as she closed the distance and stood right before me. She put her hand against the wall next to my head, blocking me from moving to the left.

"Don't you love Hanbin?" I said quickly.

A hurt look came to her face. "How could I love Hanbin, how could I ever love Hanbin when my heart belongs to you. I want to hate you but I can't, you're so wonderful and beautiful. Our hearts beat as one. I'm made for you I am so sorry I didn't realize it until now. But I plan to make it up to you. I just want to make you happy and believe me I can make you happy." She said as she gently ran a finger up my arm, causing goosebumps to form all over it.

"But-" I said before Jennie cut me off.

"You have a wonderful butt." She said as she reached around and goosed me. I jumped with a small yelp, causing her to laugh.

"How about you and I ditch school and consummate our relationship. I know you've been dying to play with my boobs." Jennie said, holding them up for me.

As I was momentarily distracted by her breasts, they were nice and I'll even admit that she moved in to kiss me.

I quickly ducked out of the way of her kiss and moved out from the corner before she could react. At that point, I fled the bathroom in terror. I've just discovered an even scarier thing than mean Jennie. it's lovesick Jennie.

I made it back to the classroom to find the class looking at me goofy.

"was it a good pee, Chaeyoung. I didn't think you had it in you. Heck, I didn't even think you were potty trained." Said Kai, making a stupid joke.

"Don't you dare mock Chaeyoung, you overstuffed piece of plastic," Jennie suddenly hissed from the doorway. Before anyone could react, Jennie moved to Seulgi and tore Kai's head off. The angry cat at this point held the head in her hand and began to yell at it.

(A/n: Kai is Seulgi's puppet)

"No one, I mean, No one, makes fun of Chaeyoung. You especially. Got it!"

Jennie then handed the head back to a stunned Seulgi before taking her seat next to me. If there was any consolation, it was the fact that everyone was now looking at Jennie strangely. A moment later, Seungri shrugged and continued with the lecture.

 _Just kill me now!_ I lamented, as I once again felt a hand with black nail polish on my leg.

I managed to make it through the class. Jennie's hand was on my leg most of the time. Every time someone would look she'd pull it back. I spent the time, trying to find a way out of this. I didn't have those feelings for Jennie. At the moment she more than had them for me.

The second the bell rang, I took off like a shot. Jennie wasn't in my next class, but Irene was. I needed to talk to her.

In the next class, I sat down and tried to relax. I was away from Jennie and could think and talk things over with Irene.

"What's wrong?" Irene said as she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong. Jennie somehow got the cup with the potion." I said half in desperation.

"So Hanbin's not in love with you?"

"NO! Jennie is!" I said in a panic,

"What, Jennie doesn't even like girls," Irene said as if she didn't quite believe me.

"She does now! She tried to seduce me in the bathroom."

Irene shook her head in disbelief. "I think you've been working too hard Chaeyoung. It's all in your head. That's what they say about my brother all the time."

At this point, my phone chimed with a text. My eyes bugged out as I looked at the picture that was included with the text.

I held the picture up to Irene. "Is this in my head?"

Irene's eyes went as wide as saucers, as she looked at the nice picture that Jennie had just sent me. It was a picture of her... Topless. "Oh My God!! Those are Jennie's boobs"

"See!" I said.

"I told you not to do this Chaeyoung. I can't believe it. You broke Jennie!" Irene said with an unhappy look.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the start of the class. I deleted the picture of Jennie and put my phone on silent. Then I quietly prayed I wouldn't receive any more pictures, _though I am pretty sure I would._


	4. A Fine Mess

**Chaeyoung**

I checked my messages when class ended, No nude pictures, but 2 expressing Jennie's undying love for me.

"More messages from Jennie?" Irene asked as I got up from my chair.

"Uh..huh," Chaeyoung said with a groan.

"Boobs?"

"No, not this time, just sending me her undying love."

Irene grabbed the phone and looked at the texts. "Oh, you have a new one. Oh... It's so cute, She's even come up for a name for you as a couple. Chaennie, for a combination of Jennie and Chaeyoung. It says Chaennie forever."

I just snatched the phone back and growled.

"I thought it was cute," Irene said defensively as we started to walk from the classroom.

"I didn't ask you." I snapped.

"Hey, you were the one that broke her."

I suddenly had a thought. "I need to talk to Hanbin, Tell him that I think Jennie isn't feeling well. So he doesn't get suspicious. Maybe if he urns on the charm or tries to help her it will snap Jennie out of it."

With that, I rushed off to find Hanbin alone at his locker.

"Hey Hanbin," I said nervously, as I took a quick look to see if Jennie was around.

"Hey Chaeyoung, what's up?"

Before I could get anything out of my mouth, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"You get away from her." Jennie suddenly growled to Hanbin as she came up.

I looked to see Hanbin, startled, suddenly back up with a look of surprise. "Hey, babe, Chaeyoung and were just talking." He made a casual smile. "No worries, no one is going to steal me from you."

Jennie just glared at him. "Like I care about you!" She barked before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

A moment later I was pushed into the broom closet, where Jennie seemed to quickly inspect me. "Was he hitting on you? Cause if he's moving in on my girl, I'll knock his teeth out!" Jennie said with a raised fist.

Oh crap. I forgot about Jennie, almost nearly maniacal levels of jealousy.

I could tell she was seething and that wasn't good at all. So I made an attempt to calm her and try and fix this.

"Relax Jennie, I just had a question about an assignment for English that's all. He wasn't hitting on me." I said in a soothing voice.

A look of relief quickly came to Jennie's face as she gave me an almost smothering hug. "Oh thank god. I thought I was going to lose you to HIM!"

She then released me and a somewhat crazed look came to her eyes. "Oh crap, I still need to break up with him. Then I can tell that useless boy that you are off-limits. Wait a second; I need to tell all of those grubby bastards that you're not to be touched."

That sound you hear is my chance for a date anytime in the near future being flushed down the toilet. On the plus side, that will keep that creep Park Chanyeol off my back.

Jennie moved to the door. "I need to tell them all right away, Hanbin especially."

I quickly grabbed her wrist. "No, wait! Don't tell them."

Jennie suddenly looked very hurt and sad. "Don't you want anyone to know how much I love you?"

The sight of sad-looking Jennie made my heart twitch. I couldn't leave her like this. I had to improvise.

I grabbed her hands and smiled. "Because I don't want to share ou love with anyone. Because it's such a super-secret special love. So you pretend you still love Hanbin but I'll be happy to know that you really love me. Like you came up with the word Chaennie, it's our super-secret word for our super secret special love."

A tear came to her eye. "Oh my go that's beautiful. You're wonderful. I love you." She said quickly. At that point, she moved to kiss me, but I was saved by the bell.

"Oh snap. I'm late for class." I ran for the door, again dodging her kiss. "Remember, super-secret special love."

Jennie nodded with a cute gummy smile as I exited the broom closet. One thing I'll have to admit is that its fun being able to manipulate Jennie. She is puddy in my hands. It's a nice changed of pace. I'll even admit I do like the attention a tiny bit. I justs have to keep things from getting out of hand until I figure out a way out of this. The next class was math, which went uneventfully. As I exited the classroom I ran into Hanbin.

I looked as apologetic as possible. "Hey Hanbin, I think Jennie is sick or something. She's not quite herself. I know what she said to you was rude." I said quickly before he cut me off.

"Oh, that about 'Like I care about you.' That's nothing, she's said that to me before. You're right she does seem a bit off today. Maybe I'll see if she wants to go home."

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, take her home. She needs rest. Lots of rest. She'll be back to normal in no time. Don't worry."

At this point, I decided to move on before Jennie spotted me talking to Hanbin. The poor boy will end up with several missing teeth.

Sure enough, I turned a corner and ran into Jennie. She winked and said, "Hey secret lover."

I stopped and replied with a fake smile. "Hey, Jennie."

"Thinking about me?" she said expectantly.

"Uh... It's kind of hard not to at the moment." I said truthfully.

She leaned in and whispered. "You're wonderful."

"You are too, Jennie." I sad, playing along.

"Oooh. Gotta get to class," Jennie said before she took off.

I heard a laugh from only a few feet away. Looking over I turned to see it was Irene, who was leaning against a locker. "If I didn't know better, you look like you're enjoying this. You do make a very cute couple."

I just rolled my eyes and kept going on to class and Irene following along, as she was in the same class.

I'd fooled Jennie and kept her from breaking up with Hanbin, but I wasn't closer to getting out of this mess.

But strangely enough, as I got out of that next class, I spotted the Gypsy girl who sold me the potion standing in the hallway. I immediately ran up to her.

"What on earth did you sell me!" I barked.

"Yeah, my friend Jennie is broken," Irene explained.

The girl sighed. "You used it didn't you? You were supposed to get a fake love potion, but I accidentally sold you a real love potion. That's why I came to find you."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You accidentally sold me a real love potion. Do you know how much trouble I'm in now?"

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

I sighed. "I managed to figure out the love potion was real after a few tests. Then I decided to use it to cause my friend Hanbin to fall in love with me. But by mistake his girlfriend Jennie drank it. Now she's totally in love with me. I don't get it. She doesn't even like girls."

"Look I'm sorry I messed up. But you should have never used that. Let me explain something. Love potions have been around since ancient days. They are very powerful. In the course of history, at least 3 wars were started by the misuse of love potions. You've heard of the Trojan War. That was the result of a misused Love potion."

That was the last thing I needed to hear. "Oh great now what."

The gypsy girl motioned to calm down. "Okay, calm down. This girl that's in love with you. Has she kissed you yet?"

"No...but not for lack of trying."

She breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Then you're in the clear."

"How?! She madly in love with me."

"Okay, since love potions were so powerful and had caused tons of trouble, they started to make them with a failsafe. If the person who ingested the potion does not kiss within 24 hours, on the lips the person they are in love with, then it will wear off. They will be exactly as is before they drank the potion. They'll attribute the feelings of being sick or food poisoning."

Finally a ray of hope. "So, as long as I don't kiss Jennie, she'll revert back to her old Chaeyoung hating self. But what happens if we do kiss?" I asked.

"The potion will become permanent. It will change them so they love that person and they are their soulmates. It can even change sexual orientation, that's how powerful it is. Once they kiss, no power in the world can undo it. But if you don't kiss, this gal will be back to normal exactly 24 hours after she drank the potion."

I felt like a weight had been pulled off my shoulders. "Oh thank god. You don't know how much a relief that is. All I need to do is keep her out of my hair until tomorrow and this will all be over."

"That's right." The gypsy girl said. "Sorry I couldn't have gotten here earlier. I took the wrong bus by mistake. But you can still get out of this. But you need to know something else."

Chaeyoung's spirits suddenly fell again. "What?"

"Well, depending on personality type, the subject who drank the potion can be a bit unstable for the first 24 hours."

"Well she did yell at Kai's head," Irene noted.

"Kai?" The gypsy girl asked.

"Kai is a dummy."

The girl nodded. "Okay, she won't hurt you but they can be very unpredictable. I would also advise you to lock your doors and windows tonight."

"Why?"

"Because she'll probably try to get at you during the night."

My eyes bugged out. "What!"

"Oh, she won't hurt you. Not at all. In fact, she'd throw herself in front of a bus to save you. If she gets at you during the night, she'll probably just fuck you."

[A/n: if I was Chaeng I'd leave the doors and windows open for Jennie(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]

\--

**Third person's point of view**

Strangely, Chaeyoung found herself wondering what it would be like to be fucked by Jennie. But she quickly dismissed the thought and thanked the gypsy girl.

"Thank you. My friend and I need to get to class."

The girl nodded her head. "Good luck."

Chaeyoung then gave Irene an exciting look. "I'm saved! By tomorrow Jennie will be her old self and I'm in the clear."

Irene gave Chaeyoung a rather dubious look. "I still think you shouldn't have used the potion, to begin with. Jennie is not to be trifled with."

Chaeyoung started to walk down the corridor with Irene. "Okay, Okay. I've learned my lessons.

A few moments later the person who had been eavesdropping from just around the corner, stepped out into the hallway and crossed her arms.

It was Jennie of course, who had been looking for Chaeyoung earlier and overheard the entire conversation. She stood there watching the younger girl and Irene disappear down the hallway as an evil smirk formed on her face.

"I don't think you've quite learned your lesson yet, Love of my life," Jennie said softly, as she wandered to her next class.

As she walked down the hallway, Jennie could be heard quietly singing part of an old Cliff Richard song

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's going to get you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit scared of Jennie...
> 
> See you, next chapter guys. 
> 
> \- Dumpling


	5. What A Devil Woman Wants

**Chaeyoung**

I knew I had until tomorrow lunch to dodge Jennie's affections, but I was in the clear after that. I can't tell you how good I feel about that. Of course, I learned that messing with Love potions is very hazardous indeed.

With a weight lifted off my shoulders, I walked into my English class, which was the last class of the day. But as I walked in, I suddenly remembered that Jennie was in this class. I purposely found a seat that had no empty seats next to it.

Jennie walked in the classroom a few moments later. She silently walked up to the boy in the next desk to me and without saying a word just glare at him. After about 10 seconds under Jennie's withering stare, he seemed to panic and moved to the other side of the room. A smile came to Jennie's face as she then took the now empty seat.

At least this classroom is a normal one with desks in rows. So she won't be able to feel me up during class. I guess that's a plus.

"From now on, the seat next to you is mine." Jennie purred.

Thankfully the teacher began to speak, causing us to have to focus our attention on her. The class went as normal, with the exception of the fact that Jennie would occasionally sensually lick her lips while gazing in my direction.

I think she was enjoying the fact I would nervously shift in my seat whenever she did that. She would smirk occasionally too. In love with me or not, she's still Jennie.

As class ended Jennie smiled and walked with me out into the hallway. Before anything could be said, I could see none other than the grinning face of Park Chanyeol. That creep has been bugging me since I burned him on stage. He's been nice to me and keeps hitting on me. I keep politely shooting him down, but he seemed undeterred. All the asshole wants is to get into my pants. I'm certain, I would severely regret, letting that happen.

"Hi Chaeyoung," He said, as he seemed to glide up. I couldn't help but visibly tense up.

Jennie who up to this point hadn't said anything since class ended, quickly got in his face, tightly grabbed his crotch and squeezed.

"I've heard that getting your balls squeezed is really painful. Tell me, is it?" She quickly hissed.

Chanyeol turned white and a pained expression was visible on his face. Oddly no one around seemed to pat any attention to Jennie putting the squeeze on his man parts. In fact, I saw one or two smirks from various ladies that happened to be passing by.

Chanyeol just groaned, only causing Jennie to squeeze harder.

"A groan is not an answer. Tell me, is it painful!" Jennie said through gritted teeth.

A smile couldn't help but form in my face aa he began to cry. I totally hated him. I normally don't enjoy other people's pain. But in his case, I'll make an exception.

"Yes... Yes... It's really painful, please stop!" He said as a tear ran down his face.

Jennie leaned in really close to his face but still held on. "Get through your thick skull, pencil dick. Every time you so much as look at Chaeyoung, I'm going to inflict pain on you. This kind of pain. Am I being clear, Mr. Park?" Jennie said, with a particularly venomous tone of voice.

He nodded his head. "C-crystal clear."

"So if you want to avoid this intense pain in the future I would strongly advise you to stay away from Park Chaeyoung. That girl is off limits to you. GOT IT!"

"YES!" He cried.

Jennie released him, "GO!" She barked, causing the creepiest guy in school to feel in terror down the hallway.

Jennie then turned to me with a look of tremendous satisfaction. "No one bothers my baby, him especially. You don't have to ever worry about him again."

I was genuinely grateful and send Jennie a genuine smile. "Thank you."

The look in Jennie's eyes quickly turned into a much more seductive one as she subtly ran her finger up my stomach. "Come on, let's go back to my room and get naked and very very sweaty."

_CRAP!_

I had to think of something very fast. I was still very much Jennie's prey. She had just chased off one of the other predators.

"Oh snap, Alice Unnie's waiting for me. Tons of homework, I have to help my mom cook dinner, can I take a rain check." I quickly stammered. I did my best to cover my look of panic. But I'm sure I did a lousy job.

Jennie's face quickly fell into an adorable pout. "Don't you love me? I just want. To spend time with my beautiful baby."

There goes that odd twitch of my heart again.

"Hey, how about tomorrow night. I can put on my best knock out dress, we can have a nice romantic dinner and we can get really sweaty afterward." I said putting on my charm.

Jennie's eyes totally lit up, meaning she bought it hook line and sinker. She won't be able to stand the sight of me by tomorrow night.

"I'm going to hold you to that Park," Jennie said as she leaned closer to steal a kiss.

**Third point of view** **hihihi** **meeeeee~** ***pouts and claps my hand happily***

Chaeyoung in a panic blurted out. "Oh, I heard Alice calling," and ran off, narrowly dodging Jennie's kiss.

Jennie just watched the taller girl flee down the hallway with a smirk.

"God, she looks so damn adorable when she flees in terror but I have so much to do. Chaeyoung, do i have a surprise for you." She said to herself, chuckling darkly.

**Chaeyoung**

I found Alice impatiently waiting by her car. I couldn't get into it fast enough. I did have a bunch of homework to do, so I just tried to get into it. Jennie didn't but she did text me a lot through the evening. Here are a samples of her texts.

**_Chaennie forever_ **

**_Chaennie is real_ **

**_I love the fact that you're mine._ **

**_You look sexy when startled_ **

**_I would die for you_ **

**_I would live for you_ **

**_I would cry for you_ **

**_I would laugh for you_ **

**_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._ **

_I think that's a song lyrics._

**_Are you sure you don't want to start our date early?_ **

Attached was a picture of her in a rather sexy lingerie. _Okay, I'll admit it. She looks pretty damn good._

**_Want me to tuck you in?_ **

That last one came in around 9 o'clock, causing me to think. _Oh shit, what happens if she gets in my room at_ _night_ _?_ Somehow I don't think my locked windows would keep the insane lovesick Jennie out of my bed.

I needed to stay somewhere else tonight. I thought about calling Irene, but that would be the first place Jennie would look. So I called Lisa and asked her if I could crash on her couch.

"Hey Lisa, we had a water main break down the street, so we have no water. Would you mind if I crashed on your couch. If your grandma is okay with it."

_Okay, I lied._

Surprisingly she was fine with it, her grandmother too. I told my parents I was going to work late on a project with Lisa and would just crash on her couch. They said fine.

So Lisa picked me up, we hung out, watched TV and had some popcorn. For the first time all day I was able to relax. There was one last text from Jennie wishing me good night and said she was looking forward to our date tomorrow. Tomorrow this would be all over and thank god for that.

The next morning I walked into school happy that in a few hours I would be free. My happy mood was quickly spoiled by the sound of angry clicking heels coming up behind me, when I was at my locker.

I turned to see a very pissed looking Jennie, she pointed a finger in my face.

"Where were you last night. You weren't in your bed. Where You with HANBIN!?"

"How would you know that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just needed to see you and I decided to pay you a visit at 3 in the morning. Where were you, Park?"

"Hey" I put up my hands defensively. "We had a problem with the water so I crashed on Lisa's couch. I swear, baby. I crashed on the couch. Ask her. We just hung out. Nothing happened."

I then put on my best seductive look. "But I did dream of you."

Jennie appeared angry for another moment but then relaxed. "Okay. I didn't want to go away empty-handed. So I took a souvenir of you. I hope you don't mind too much. I wanted a part of you to be close to me."

(A/n: @-@ oh maiiii ghaddd putanginaaaaa wahahahahaha)

I suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Uh...sure. So what exactly did you take?"

(A/n: Taenaaaaaaa pff-ft *bites my lips to stop myself from laughing and continued writing* peaceeee tayoo guys... Pff-ft)

Jennie grinned and pulled the waistband of her jeans down slightly, to reveal a red pair of panties.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Uh...those look like mine, in fact, I think that was the pair I wore...two days ago. They were in my laundry basket."

Jennie leaned in and whispered. "They still smell like you. I left a pair of mine for you."

"EWWW that's gross," I said quickly, as I suddenly creeped out beyond imagination.

I was saved from any more humiliation by the sudden appearance of Irene. "What's gross?"

"Oh... The avocado mom ate last night."

"Oh... Right you hate avocados." Irene said.

"Uhm... Let's all get to class." I said quickly.

Jennie nodded and gave me a subtle wink. I knew this was going to be a long morning.

It was a long morning. I did my best to avoid Jennie between classes. I avoided the area around the broom closet entirely. I know if I want anywhere near it, she'll drag me in and it would be all over.

The few times I did see Jennie, she was nice to me. Like I told her, she played the part of Hanbin's girlfriend during the morning. He seemed oblivious to all that was going on. She did send me a whole slew of naked pictures of her and one very long message. It described in no uncertain terms the things she was going to do and with me tonight. I don't know why, but I read it twice.

Finally, I made it to lunch. I was almost in the clear. I grabbed my burritos, Pepsi and sat down. A few minutes later, Irene sat next to me. Right after that Jennie came out. But she had an odd look on her face. She also seemed to be rubbing her temple. As if she had a headache.

She came and sat down at the opposite end of the table. _What was happening?_ I quickly thought.

"What's wrong Jennie?" I asked.

"Shut up Park." She hissed. "No one asked you!"

Hanbin who took a seat next to her looked concerned. "What's wrong babe?"

Jennie shook her head. "I don't know. I just got this splitting headache all of a sudden. Funny thing is that, my mind is in a fog. I barely remember even coming to school today. I think I'm getting sick."

"Why don't you go home?" Lisa said.

"I think maybe if I eat something. I'll feel better." She muttered as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

Other than an icy glare, she said nothing to me. Jennie then put her arm around Hanbin and quietly kept eating.

 _That's it. I'm in the clear._ She's back to her bitchy self. Just to test it. I asked her a question about what she was doing that evening and I was quickly told it was none of my fucking business.

_MEAN JENNIE'S BACK,_ _HOORAYY_ _!_

I quickly breathed a visible sigh of relief. Irene, just shook her head and give me a disapproving look.

But I was free and in the clear. I'll admit, I was getting a bit fond of Jennie being nice to me. Her note was interesting, to say the least. But I pushed all those things aside and let my mind drift and relax.

Partway through lunch, I heard a crash coming from near the food truck. I stood up and looked to see that Kyungsoo had just dropped a tray of food. Poor guy, he never catches a break.

"That idiot is almost as klutzy as you Park. He's smarter and than you though. But then again, so is my dog and he's dead." Jennie said with a snark look.

I just sighed and sat back down. Things were back exactly as they were. Jennie hating me, Hanbin loves Jennie and I was all alone. I didn't like that at all, but at this point. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. Just the fact that Jennie hates me again gave me this oddly conflicted feeling inside

My thoughts were interrupted by an odd taste in my Pepsi, as I took a drink. My soda suddenly tasted of mint. I suddenly felt a bit off.

"CHAEYOUNG!" Jennie suddenly and very loudly barked at me.

"What," I said looking directly at her, still very puzzled.

Jennie suddenly smirked. "Nothing just needed you to look in my eyes. That's all."

 _MINT!_ The word suddenly crashed through my mind. That's what my dad said the love potion tasted like.

 _Exactly 24 hours._ Now those words of the gypsy girl ran through my head. I suddenly had a startling revelation. I gave Jennie the love potion near the end of lunch, at about 12:50. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw it was only 12:23.

I suddenly realized that Jennie has been faking me. She's not due to come out of it or another half an hour. She's still under the influence of the potion.

I looked at Jennie again, as she just smiled. I felt warm inside and a bit dizzy. I found myself looking deep into her beautiful dark cat-like eyes. I never realized how beautiful they were before, not to mention her boobs. It was then realized, somehow she just dosed me with the love potion and it had begun to take effect.

Jennie's smile grew into a huge grin. She just kept looking at me like that cat that just ate the canary.

 _"We're going to be so happy together,"_ Jennie said to me in a soft tender husky voice.


	6. Nothing Left To Chance

**Chaeyoung**

As I sat there stunned beyond belief, a question formed in my mind. How did Jennie get the love potion into my soda if she was sitting at the opposite end of the table? She was never near me.

I suddenly turned to look at Irene, who was sitting next to me. She quickly made a nervous smile.

"Unnie." I said with narrowed eyes.

Her nervous smile turned into a grin. "She really does love you. She even got the tattoo, last night at the carnival to prove it."

The look of betrayal on my face must have been evident, as she quickly defended herself.

"Hey, it's only fair. I didn't say nothing when you did it to Jennie and I...". She said before I cut her off.

"But you put it in my drink. That's not fair at all." I whined.

Jennie spoke up. "I overhead your little pow-wow with the gypsy girl yesterday. After school, Irene and I had a long talk about things she should and should not do. So in exchange for my forgiveness, she switched sides. I also threatened to throw Ms. Rabbit into my father's wood chipper."

Hanbin, Seulgi, Jisoo and Lisa, just gave each other very puzzled looks. None of them had even the slightest idea what was going on.

"She didn't think I would at first, so Ms. Bear had a terrible accident. Apparently stuffed bear and wood chippers don't get along well." Jennie said with a devilishly smirk.

I then looked at Jennie, who seemed to be looking prettier by the second, in horror.

"Get off it Park, I won her a replacement for Ms. Bear at the fair last night," Jennie said with a shrug. "That's also where I paid a nice visit to the gypsy. She initially didn't want to sell me the love potion, but I told her if she didn't bad things would happen. I guess she believed me."

**Third** **point** **of** **view** **hihihi** **halloooo** **aym** **back~**

Chaeyoung looked at Jennie again. The devil of a woman was like a magnet, Chaeyoung couldn't look away. But part of her mind thought, _What_ _if_ _I_ _avoid_ _her_ _for_ _25_ _minutes_ _,_ _she'll_ _hate_ _me_ _for_ _real_ _._ _Then_ _she_ _won't_ _let_ _me_ _near_ _her_ _._ _After_ _24_ _hours_ _I'll_ _be_ _fine_ _._

A panicked look suddenly formed on Chaeyoung's face. She quickly got up and ran towards the school.

"What was that all about?" Asked Lisa.

Jennie got up and smiled. "Oh, that's Chaeyoung trying to escape my external love. She's not going to."

Jennie then looked at Hanbin with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break up with you."

Hanbin looked hurt. "Why?"

"This is going to sound like a total line, but it's not you, it's me. First of all , I'm gay now and second, I'm insanely in love with Chaeyoung. But it would be unfair to leave you empty-handed."

Jennie whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the crowd. "Attention ladies!" She shouted, "I have broken up with Hanbin, who I might add is an animal in bed. So, he's fair game. Thank you. That will be all."

Hanbin looked a bit surprised at the announcement. A moment later, Hanbin suddenly became aware of about 30 sets of female eyes upon him. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

Jennie looker to the rest of the group. "Well, I have 25 minutes to track down and kiss a very gorgeous tall chipmunk."

Lisa pointed to the school, still somewhat confused. "She's already in school, aren't you worried about her getting away?"

Jennie shook her head. "No, because she's going to find that certain doors and gates have suddenly mysteriously locked. She's not going anywhere I don't want her to."

But Seulgi pointed to the open parking lot. "What if she ran that way?"

Jennie then pointed to a huge muscle-bound man standing at the corner of the parking lot. "That man there is Todd Hall former defensive tackle for the Oakland Raiders football team. I hired him to make sure that Chaeyoung doesn't escape that way. He's been to the super bowl twice and is very good at what he does; stopping people from getting past him "

"But she's still running," Jisoo pointed out.

"She won't be for long," Jennie said as she sent a text.

With that, Jennie walked slowly in the direction that Chaeyoung had gone o my a few moments earlier. As she casually strolled towards the school, Jennie could be heard singing part of an old song by The Police.

**_Oh_ ** **_can't_ ** **_you_ ** **_see_ **

**_You_ ** **_belong_ ** **_to_ ** **_me_ **

**_My_ ** **_poor_ ** **_heart_ ** **_aches_ **

**_With_ ** **_every_ ** **_step_ ** **_you_ ** **_take_ **

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was running through the school. Part of her wanted to run, the other part didn't want to. Thought's of the Jennie and how wonderful she felt about the girl was slowly filling her head. The conflict within herself was frustrating her.

Adding to her frustration was the fact that somehow many of the security gates in school were suddenly down and locked. They were gates that pulled out from the walls that blocked access to certain parts of the school. They were only locked at night. But somehow they were in place. Chaeyoung noticed that most of the doors were now locked. Chaeyoung knew Jennie was behind this but had no idea how she managed to do it.

Her phone chimed with a text. Her heart leaps when she saw it was from none other than the Devil Woman. But Chaeyoung suppressed the feeling and read it.

 **I** **really** **do** **love** **you** **, baby girl. My** **feelings** **are** **real** **.** It was a simple, heartfelt message. Not something Chaeyoung thought Jennie would say, but she knew it was true.

The part of Chaeyoung that resisted was mostly out of fear. She kept moving down the hallway and came to another down gate. As she went the other way she heard the distant clicking of Jennie's combat boots echoing down the corridor.

Jennie just calmly walked down the path that she knew Chaeyoung would take; the only path that was open to her.

Chaeyoung knew now that Jennie, after overhearing the conversation yesterday. Planned all of this to set her up. To trap her. Judging by all the locked doors and gates, she figured Jennie took no chances. Though she found herself oddly impressed by Jennie's thoroughness.

 _She_ _cares_ _for_ _me_ _._ Chaeyoung found herself thinking. The thing was that the feelings she was experiencing were real. Just as real as any other feeling she had ever felt.

"Don't fight it Chaeyoung. We're going to be so great together.." Chaeyoung could hear Jennie's voice echoing down the hallway.

Chaeyoung felt her heart skip a beat at the mere sound of Jennie's voice. Like a siren's call, she could feel the pull of it in her heart. Chaeyoung found that it got harder and harder to keep going.

"Our love is destined, baby. I know you feel it " Chaeyoung could hear Jennie call out, now closer.

Chaeyoung quickly thought to all the things that lead to this moment. The gypsy selling the bottle by mistake, her unusual urge to put the potion in her parent's coffee, knocking the purse over which distracted Jennie. Not only that she remembers that the gypsy girl said she would have been there hours earlier but she accidentally took the wrong bus.

Of course, there was the fortune that started it all. Chaeyoung could suddenly hear the words of the gypsy girl in her head. _"_ _Love_ _will_ _come_ _to_ _you_ _,_ _but_ _perhaps_ _not_ _in_ _a_ _way_ _you_ _may_ _expect_ _._ _But_ _it_ _is_ _coming_ _and_ _soon_ _."_

Chaeyoung turned a corner and encountered another gate. She was trapped and she knew it. The thing was that even if the gate was open l, Chaeyoung would have stopped anyway. She was afraid for a moment but the thought of Jennie's smile caused the fear to fade away. She didn't want to run. Chaeyoung just sat down on the floor with her back leaned to the wall.

Slowly Chaeyoung could hear the footsteps getting closer. She let the feelings in her flow freely and didn't fight it. With the sound of each step, Chaeyoung felt her heart racing.

A few seconds later, Jennie calmly walked around the corner. She had her beautiful gummy smile on her face. Chaeyoung felt her breath hitched as she took a moment to study Jennie. As if she'd never seen the brunette before.

Her hair, which was black, was beautiful. It was long and wavy today. Just the way it fell over her shoulders was enough to take Chaeyoung's breath away. Her skin was perfect and flawless. Every part of the woman was perfect. Not just her body, but Chaeyoung thought of Jennie's dark sense of humor, the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone and everything else.

Chaeyoung knew at that moment, she was in love. Absolutely head over heels in love, in fact. Her heart shook like it had been struck by an earthquake. Potion or not, what she felt was pure and real.

Chaeyoung smiled. "I never stood a chance didn't I?"

Finally, a smirk came to her bloody red lips. "None at all, but neither did I. You made me fall for you and I'm going to keep you."

"You seemed to go through a lot of trouble to see that I didn't get away. I'm impressed. I do have a question. Why have Irene unnie do it?"

"That's easy. If I sat next to you, your guard certainly would be up. But if I acted like the potion had worn off, you would think you were in the clear. I knew you would relax and let your guard down. So I had Irene unnie sit next to you. When you were distracted by Kyungsoo dropping his tray, which I arranged, Irene unnie was easily able to dose your drink with the love potion. Irene unnie, of course, played her part perfectly. Even down to that disapproving look she gave you. I took nothing to chance." Jennie said plainly.

"Like a rat caught in a trap."

Jennie laughed, "A very cute rat, I might add."

Jennie then sat down beside Chaeyoung. "The thing is, even before I found out that you hit me with a love potion, I realized something."

"What was it?" Chaeyoung asked with curious eyes.

"I liked being in love with you. It was different with Hanbin. It was so much more than anything I've ever felt. I've always found you interesting and you're very talented. Not that I would ever tell you that."

"Thanks."

"Of course once I found out the little sneaky trick you pulled, I arranged all of this. I had no intention of lettering you getaway or letting me fall out of love with you. I don't want to go back to hating you. I love you Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung looked bashful for a moment. "I like how I feel about you. I wanted to be in love and no, I don't regret anything. I love you."

Jennie glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Well, you have about 10 minutes to kiss me, otherwise old Jennie would return. You don't want that. She won't be amused by the tattoo on my thigh that says Jennie Loves Chaeyoung. In fact, it would totally piss her off."

Chaeyoung looked at Jennie surprised. "Unnie wasn't kidding about the tattoo?!"

"Nope. I couldn't help myself."

Chaeyoung felt honored and loved. It was a wonderful feeling and Chaeyoung no longer care where it came from. All that mattered was that she felt it. She was in love and had someone to love her. It was a beautiful devil woman named Jennie Kim. Jennie felt exactly the same way about Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung leaned over slightly and gazed into Jennie's dark orbs. She could hear her heart beating fast. "Say goodbye to the old Jennie." She whispered.

Jennie smiled in return. "Say goodbye to the old Chaeyoung."

With no regrets, no misgivings, no reservations and with nothing but love in their hearts for each other. Chaeyoung and Jennie slowly and gently pressed their lips against each other.

It would appear to be just a kiss to anyone looking at them. But they both knew that this would change them forever. Change them to a person that would always be in love with the other.


	7. Together

In a life-changing moment, Chaeyoung closed her eyes and moved forward. An instant later her lips came into contact with Jennie's. Both women at that very moment, felt something inside them move. Chaeyoung and Jennie quickly, driven by newfound desires, deepened the kiss. To each of them, it was a kiss like no other. It felt deeper, more passionate, fuller of feelings than they had ever imagined. Both were swept away in a current of the moment.

Chaeyoung as the kiss deepened even further, put her hand around Jennie's head and pulled her in closer. Jennie allowed herself to be pulled in and began to caress her Chaeyoung's back. Neither woman could get enough of the other as for a brief instant their soul's touched. Much like their physical forms, their souls actually kissed, touched and gently felt each other, bonding them together for eternity. They were now soulmates in the truest sense.

Sensing the need, Jennie opened her mouth just as Chaeyoung thrust her tongue forward. As they kissed, their tongues did a playful yet sensual dance, Chaeyoung just reveled in the feelings she was experiencing, all the love she felt for this woman she was with. Jennie felt much the same.

After a moment the pair broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to look away until distant voices down the hallway broke the spell.

Jennie shook off the brief rapture and quickly stood up. She then reached down and slipped her fingers into Chaeyoung's hand, helping the girl off the ground.

"Park, now you're stuck with my bitchiness, insane jealousy for eternity, consider yourself punished for making me fall in love with you," Jennie said with a smirk.

Chaeyoung just laughed. "You make it sound so appealing. I'm surprised I didn't jump at earlier. Though I can't see why I never loved you before. You're so perfect, in a rather mean bitchy kind of way."

Jennie raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to flatter or insult me? Because I think you just managed both at the same time."

At that moment, one of the janitors came around the corner and unlocked the gate. "Thank's James," Jennie said quickly as she handed him an envelope. "Here's the rest I promised."

The man stuffed the envelope in his pocket with a smile. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Jennie squeezed Chaeyoung's hand and looked at the taller girl. "That and more."

Chaeyoung thought for a moment as they began to walk. "You had the school taken care of. What if I had gone into the parking lot?"

I broad smile came to Jennie's face. "You would quickly encounter a 300-pound former defensive tackle for the Oakland Raiders. You would have not gotten past him."

Chaeyoung paused and looked at Jennie. "You thought of everything, did you? You wanted me that much?"

"I found myself trapped by your love and I didn't want to escape. So I trapped you. I thought of every possible out for you and took care of it."

"It looks like we trapped each other. Now, what do we do?"

Jennie smirked and ran a finger up Chaeyoung's abdomen to the valley of her breasts. "Well, I wanted to consummate our relationship yesterday. You're not getting away from me today," Jennie's tone of voice suddenly dropped from a confident one to a quieter vulnerable one.

"I need to be with you, I can't wait any longer. Please make love to me."

Chaeyoung could see the longing in Jennie's eyes as she let her defenses drop. She could feel the same longing building up in her. Not only that her only instincts were to satisfy her soulmate. But one thing quickly worried her.

Chaeyoung's mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something, but her gaze quickly fell to the floor.

Sensing that something was wrong, Jennie quickly asked. "What's wrong?"

Chaeyoung looked up slightly as she became visibly nervous. "I've never been with anyone before. I'm a virgin. I don't want to let you down. I'm afraid you won't enjoy being with me. I only want to make you happy." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Jennie suddenly felt like total shit. Seeing the pained, nervous expression on Chaeyoung's face quickly made her heartache. She put a finger under Chaeyoung's chin and lifted it so the younger girl looked at her eyes.

"Do you want to be with me this afternoon or do you want to wait?" Jennie said softly.

"I want to be with you now, more than anything but I'm afraid I won't satisfy you," Chaeyoung said as her confidence fell.

Jennie took Chaeyoung's hand and moved it under her shirt to her stomach. "Now moved it around a bit."

Chaeyoung then slowly moved her hand across Jennie's toned stomach, looking a bit embarrassed.

Jennie briefly hummed with pleasure. "See, you're touching me and just this is pretty satisfying. It feels nice, simply because, you're the woman I love. You have nothing to worry about. I don't want to be touched by anyone other than you. In any case, it doesn't have to be about who does what and how they do it. It's all about two people, who really care for each other, spending time together."

A smile slowly formed on Chaeyoung's lips as she once again took Jennie's hand. "I very much like the way you put that. I would love to spend the afternoon with you. I trust you."

Jennie felt much better. Now that Chaeyoung's confidence had been restored. "Perfect, but we have one more thing to do before we blow this pop stand. Come on, baby."

Jennie led Chaeyoung back through the school to the asphalt cafe. Lunch was about over but it was still crowded with students. "Chaeyoung, it was clever how you described our super, secret special love... But you're mine and everyone is going to know it. No closet for you or me."

Jennie then stepped up on a bench. "Attention, I have one more announcement. I earlier announced that I had broken up with Hanbin. Park Chaeyoung is now my girlfriend. Look all you as much as you want people, but don't touch. I won't like it if she's touched, bothered or harassed in any fashion."

Before Jennie could jump down Chaeyoung, feeling happy that she was officially Jennie's girlfriend, jumped up on the bench. "The same goes for Jennie here. She's off-limits and she's mine."

Very impressed, a smile grew on Jennie's lips as she hopped down. "Come on baby girl, let's go."

Alie suddenly came up, looking very confused. "You're dating Jennie? _The Jennie Kim?_ Why?"

Chaeyoung suddenly got her sister's face, taking an aggressive stance. "Do you have any problems with me dating a girl, Unnie?"

Alice stepped back. "Of course not. It's just that, this one is totally nuts. You should stick with the bubble-headed cheerleader types. It's more your speed."

Jennie moved forward with a low growl but was stopped by Chaeyoung. "I love Jennie, she loves me. We're going to spend our lives together until eternity, so get used to it. Crazy or not, Jennie's the greatest girl in the world and I'm damn proud to be her woman. Got that Unnie!"

Alice was a bit taken aback by her sister's unusually confident stand. But she was impressed at the same time. She just looked at Jennie and pointed a finger at her. "Hurt my sister and they won't even be able to identify your body with dental records, Got that Kim!"

"Got it," She said with a stern look. Jennie could respect Alice protecting her sister.

Jennie took Chaeyoung's hand in hers tightly. "Let's go, baby." A short while later they were in Jennie's car, driving home. The ride was quite with Chaeyoung's hand intertwined with Jennie's hand all the way home. "We won't be disturbed?" Chaeyoung asked nervously. Jennie had reassured her but she was still nervous as it was her first time.

Jennie smiled and squeezed Chaeyoung's hand. "Neither of my parents will be home for hours."

Upon getting home Jennie took Chaeyoung up to her room. It was dark and had a much of a Jennie vibe around. There were some candles here and there and lots of things Chaeyoung couldn't really identify at the moment. The only thing that Chaeyoung cared about was its occupant.

Jennie lit a few candles to provide a bit of light. She had thick black curtains which blocked almost all of the lights from the room. Jennie walked up to her and kissed her lips softly, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung's tiny waist and pulling her closer, just kissing. Slowly Jennie discarded every piece of clothes Chaeyoung and her were wearing.

Eventually, both of them stood in front of each other, stark naked. Jennie continued kissing Chaeyoung and backed her up, pushing her gently on the bed. Jennie continued kissing her, going down to her neck. She heard Chaeyoung gasped softly, biting her lips as Jennie looked at her lovingly. Chaeyoung's nervousness came back. Jennie could sense Chaeyoung's nervousness, she knew the younger girl just wanted to please her new girlfriend but Jennie was just happy to be with the girl.

"Baby, I'm already happy to be here with you. You have nothing to worry about. Even if we just lay here and cuddle. I would be satisfied because I'm with you, Park Chaeyoung. And I'm crazily in love with you." She muttered softly and Chaeyoung couldn't ask for more. She stared at Jennie's beautiful face and pulled her in a deep passionate kiss, full of desire and love. Wrapping her arms and legs around Jennie as she kissed her. With that move, Jennie's body pressed closer to hers, she felt that all of this happened for a reason. Chaeyoung concluded that this was meant to happen.

Jennie broke the kiss and started to trail soft kisses to Chaeyoung's jawline down to her neck as her hands ventured down to her body. Chaeyoung just liked having Jennie feel her. Jennie sucked on a spot on her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Chaeyoung. She kept sucking on her neck and planted sloppy kisses and occasionally bites her soft skin lightly.

She slowly planted soft kisses down leaving love bites and latched her mouth onto her perky nipple, suckled on it like a baby. Chaeyoung quickly responded with a series of moans. Both women were filled with a sense of wonderment as they were with their soulmates for the very first time. Soon after, Chaeyoung and Jennie had a hard time putting into words how intimate, personal and beautiful it was.

Jennie took a bit more time appreciating both breasts, leaving love bites here and there before to Chaeyoung's toned stomach, planting soft kisses and moved between Chaeyoung's thighs, facing Chaeyoung's glistening pussy. Jennie knew how special this was, the fact that Chaeyoung was letting her take her virginity. Jennie took a tentative lick and let her finger ran up and down as her free hand caressed Chaeyoung's thigh.

Chaeyoung just closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, she felt like she was in heaven.

"Are you sure with this, baby girl?" Jennie asked.

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Jennie, biting her lips with her cheeks flushed. She looked beautiful. "Y-yes, please make me yours. Now and forever."

Jennie slowly eased two-digit inside Chaeyoung's wet pussy, quickly running into the expected obstruction. As gently as she could she thrust her fingers deeper. Chaeyoung tensed up for a moment and whined in pain, biting her lips. Jennie slowly began to move her fingers inside of her. It only took a few moments before Chaeyoung felt bliss and was breathing heavily and becoming a moaning mess under Jennie Kim.

"I-I love you, Jennie Kim." She said between moans.

Abruptly Chaeyoung tensed up as she felt the orgasm flow through her. It being her first with the woman she loved, it was a mind-altering experience. Never had she felt more loved and wanted than at this moment.

Jennie kept going as the orgasm subsided, pulling her fingers out and licked it clean. Jennie then crawled up and held Chaeyoung in her arms.

Other than Jennie saying. "I love you." Nothing was said.

A few moments after, Chaeyoung extracted herself from Jennie's arms and began her work. Straddling the girl, she did much as Jennie did earlier. She explored her body but too much more time in doing so. She also kissed a lot more. Jennie found that Chaeyoung had a particular tender touch. It felt wonderful. She knew the younger girl would become with experience, an excellent lover. In any case, she loved Chayeoung and just wanted to be with her.

Chaeyoung, a bit unsure of herself, kept going. She worked on Jennie's neck and torso for a while and then to Jennie's breasts. She found herself quickly moaning in pleasure as Chaeyoung flicked her tongue on the hardened nipples.

Chaeyoung did it for a short while before, focused her attention on Jennie's center. Licking for a few moments as she cut to the chase and quickly thrust her fingers inside Jennie, causing her to gasp at the intrusion and then moaning softly. Spurred on the positive response she began to thrust her fingers faster as Jennie gripped on the sheets and arching her back, moaning loudly. Chaeyoung kept at it until Jennie felt a familiar knot forming and soon came undone.

After the lovemaking was done, the newly forged pair lay in bed facing each other. They both knew they would never be with anyone else. Their love would only be for each other. Whether it came from them or from a bottle, they were both happy to be in love and together. The best part was, they both knew it would never end.

_**The End** _


End file.
